Honey Milk and Soda
by asylem29
Summary: AU. Zuko and Katara realize somehting scary...why did they notice only now? I officially decide to continue this. Dont know when though. Dedicated to Brianna Blackshear and her friends. I'll do my best.
1. Honey Milk and Soda

**A/N:** It's been a very long time since I posted any story or any new chapter. Thank you zutara for making me do just another one! 

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and any of their characters. They belong to mike and brian.

* * *

**Alternate Universe**

* * *

_The woman ran and ran and ran._

The scariest thing she ever saw was behind her, chasing her, trying to kill her!

_The last thing she ever wanted to do that moment was to get caught._

_Tears were rolling down her cheeks as her hair flew behind her. Running was a burden, having no shoes on. But it was her only means of surviving._

_Why didn't she call the police? She had no mobile phone with her, and there were no payphones in sight._

_Why didn't she cry out for help? No one would probably hear her, being so deep in this forest, and the killer might hear her and find out where she was._

_Couldn't she run faster? No, because besides the fact that she had no shoes on, she was pregnant. Fear of losing her child could be seen in her eyes as well._

_She ran behind a large tree to rest. She did not sit down, afraid to not be able to stand up. She inhaled and exhaled, her chest rising to the rhythm of her heart beat._

_She cried as quiet as she could, pouring all her fears out. She had to be brave right now. For the both of them!_

_She tried to stand up straight, using the tree for support._

_But a hand caught her neck before she knew it!_

_A voice whispered to her, creating chills that ran down her spine. "Hello, wife " his husky voice made the woman panic. Her eyes widened and beads of sweat mixed with her tears. "Did you really think you'd be able to escape, with me as your chaser?"_

_He raised a knife to her eyes… "No. N-no! I…Our child! Our child!"_

"_That Monster!" He pointed to her belly. He spoke with pure hatred. "That's not mine! I saw you! Five months ago! You thought I was abroad! You were with that bald guy! I know what you did! I know what you both did! I know whose kid that __**monster**__ is!"_

"_No! No! Nooooooooooooo!!!!!" The woman cried as her neck got slit with the knife the vengeful husband had in his hand._

_She dropped to the ground…dead._

_"Now...Let's find a place for you to rot!"_

* * *

"Katara?" A hand shook the shoulder of said woman. "Katara? Movie's over. You can look now." 

"Is it really, Zuko?" She whimpered.

"Yes." Zuko said with a small grin. A grown woman acting like a frightened kid can sure be cute. Especially if the woman would normally be the pillar of support and the most mature of the group, yeah.

She peeked at Zuko, and seeing that Zuko was wearing a smile and the TV was turned off, she straightened up and gave out a sigh. "You dummy! Why did you make me watch that!?"

A pillow went flying towards Zuko…alas he caught it. "Remember, you forgot my birthday, and to make it up to me, you would gladly do anything I told you to do."

Katara pouted. "Yeah...but…that was kind of mean"

"Forgetting my birthday is even meaner!" Zuko exclaimed happily as he stood up and took the big bowl of popcorn to the kitchen. He threw the snacks to the bin and left the bowl at the sink.

He opened the refrigerator… "Want anything to drink?"

"Honey milk please"

"Ok" Zuko took a can of soda for himself and a carton of honey milk for Katara.

She stood up and took the carton from him "Thanks"

"Don't mention it." He meant it.

She took a drink and gulped the milk down in a way that would make Sokka proud!

"Oooohh…So lady-like of you Katara." Zuko teased as he poked Katara at her sides.

"Ow! Stop that!" Katara exclaimed…though she was smiling. "If milk comes out of my nose, you're dead!"

Zuko snorted, a feeble try at stifling laughter…then, Katara's eyes grew to the size of a plate when Zuko had soda coming out from his nose. He tried to wipe it off, but he had a difficult time because of the stinging feeling in his eyes.

"Nice one, _Zuko_!" Katara laughed and laughed.

"Ah! Don't laugh! It really stings! Mine's soda, yours is only milk!" Zuko went to the sink and let water run. He rinsed his face with water and the stinging feeling decreased.

"God, Katara! Haven't you ever heard of the saying: 'Never do unto others what you don't want others do unto you'? You're lucky I'm not that humiliated! On the other hand, if it happened to you, and I laughed, I would have already been in the ER!" Zuko slumped down on the sofa… he placed the soda can on the coffee table so that he would be able to rub his eyes…

Katara frowned. She knew that tone of Zuko's when it sounds like he wasn't really hurt…but really he _was_. She threw away the carton and sat down beside Zuko.

"I'm sorry…"

"You don't need to apologize"

"No, I do." Katara protested. "I've never been sensitive to _your_ feelings. I've always been to others but I only realized that not that much to you."

Zuko was silent. He only realized now too. Katara was right. She wasn't that much sensitive.

"You see, Zuko, whenever I think of you, you're this strong 'enough' guy. You always look like you've never been hurt. I guess I've always wanted to break you, but now that I really know you, I guess I noticed how you were more vulnerable most of the time." Katara placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I just don't understand how I could have noticed only now when we've been living in this place together for _four months_ now."

Zuko looked at her. "I guess it's because we both didn't expect experiences of hurt from me…" He gave her a small smile "Scary isn't it?"

Katara smiled a small smile… "Yeah…I'm really sorry"

"Really?" He took the soda can and sipped some soda.

"Really-" Katara didn't even get the pause she needed after the one-word sentence. Zuko grabbed her and kissed her. Before Katara knew it, there was a very distasteful sensation in her mouth.

Zuko broke away with a big grin on his face. He stood up and took a good look at the sour Katara.

Katara swallowed and spit a few times. "Yuck! Ew!" She wiped her mouth. "How could you do that!? That was disgusting! Do you even know what honey milk and soda mixed together tastes like!?"

"No. But I bet _you_ do." Zuko laughed and ran out of the way when Katara sprang up ready to strangle him.

"Zuko!? _**YOU'RE DEAD!"**_

Their laughter echoed on the walls of their apartment…Katara didn't notice that Zuko only did those things so that she would be able to forget the horror movie…

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you all like it! Please review! 

love,

**_writer_**


	2. Five Years Ago and Further Part 1

* * *

Katara's father had to leave for that war.

Katara had a brother, he took care of her, but then, he couldn't pay rent so they had to leave.

Katara and her brother met a boy, traveling all on his own. His village has been burned down by one of the countries that opposed theirs.

Katara and her brother traveled together with this boy, and when they reached a city called Ba Sing Se, they met a girl who had a unit with enough space. They lived there happily (especially Katara's brother).

Katara's brother and the girl became boyfriend and girlfriend.

Ba Sing Se was a magnificent city. It was neutral, so anyone can fit in.

Katara's brother's girlfriend convinced the principal of the school to give them a scholarship.

They studied in her school, and there they met various people, but the most special was a blind girl. The blind girl was a splendid athlete. She hated how her parents were very overprotective about her. She wanted to leave.

The gang invited her to the unit. There she ran away to and lived happily ever after.

Only, Katara noticed this boy. He had a scar on his face. He wasn't being teased about it or anything, but she noticed people were very hostile around the guy.

The guy seemed pretty tough with his scar.

Katara wanted to break him.

* * *

Zuko's mother died because of the war.

Zuko's father led that war, but he practically banished Zuko.

Zuko had a sister…she didn't really care.

Zuko's uncle, Iroh, pitied his nephew, so he let him live in the unit he originally got for his son, who died in the war too.

His uncle decided to hide away in a neutral city called Ba Sing Se.

Zuko studied in a school full of various people. He was sort of happy with how people were not laughing at him or staring at him…but he sure was lonely.

Zuko's uncle worked in a teashop. He got so famous that there were many customers. With enough money, he decided to create a bigger place as a teashop for his own.

Zuko really didn't want to bother his uncle so much. He applied for a scholarship. He got it.

One day, when he was taking his books from his locker, he noticed a girl staring at him.

He felt suddenly very, very nervous.

This girl was about to do something…he didn't know what.

**

* * *

**

Katara followed him around.

Whenever the boy would look back at her, she would flash him a wide toothy grin.

She kept doing this, until after two days the boy snapped.

He yelled.

She whimpered. But she recovered so fast, it seemed she didn't even flinch. She flashed a grin.

She walked away.

Zuko was left flabbergasted. He was confused of what the heck happened.

**

* * *

**

Iroh saw it all.

He saw the best display of emotion that Zuko has ever shown for the past few months.

Iroh knew that the girl somehow broke Zuko…a little bit.

Iroh also knew that Zuko would need a little more breaking…just a little more freedom.

**

* * *

**

Katara didn't know that she broke the boy by just a small percentage.

She smiled at the old man she saw by the school doors.

She left with thoughts in her mind on how to succeed next time.

**

* * *

**

The old man approached his nephew.

The nephew asked what the matter was. He wondered what was wrong that his uncle had to come to school.

The old man just smiled. He shook his head and said a proverb.

This annoyed his nephew very much.

**

* * *

**

The next day, the old man met with the principal of the school.

He wanted to know more about the girl from the south. (He could just tell by how she looked that she was from the south)

He found out that the girl had no parents supporting her at the moment. She lived with her friends in a unit.

He grew concerned.

There may not be sufficient space for a growing girl.

He'll invite her when he sees her.

**

* * *

**

Katara was walking down the hallway to get out of school when the old man she saw yesterday called her.

She approached him.

The old man told her of his proposal.

She was very shocked.

She humbled herself and said that she wasn't worth a unit.

The old man sighed and told her his real agenda.

He needed somebody to break his nephew.

Katara smiled but confused.

She said she'd think about it.

**

* * *

**

Zuko witnessed everything.

He stomped to his uncle when the girl finally left.

He had his uncle face him.

His eyes bulging, he asked his uncle what was happening.

His uncle smiled.

He told him of a proverb.

Zuko was annoyed. Very annoyed.

**

* * *

**

Katara had her first kiss that night on a 'date' that started out as 'hanging out'

She really had nothing to do…so why not?

She found it lacking.

It was a friend after all. He was like a close friend, but not a boyfriend.

* * *

Zuko was at the teashop.

Sine he had nothing to do, he decided to help.

A girl called him outside.

Nothing really to do, he followed the girl.

The girl said she liked him.

Zuko didn't believe her.

But the girl planted one on him.

His fist kiss

He wanted to return it, but that would be doing what his uncle wanted him to do…finding a lady friend.

He walked back inside.

His uncle had seen everything. He was grinning.

His uncle asked how it was.

He answered that he didn't even know the girl.

**

* * *

**

Katara thought about the old man before she fell asleep. She thought about the unit she was going to get and more privacy!

Sure, there will be a boy there, but it wouldn't be like there was only one room for the both of them.

No more spoiled brats who's just getting used to the independent life. No more lovey-dovey brother and his girlfriend.

The only downside is that there will be no more traveling friend…but it would really be too awkward after that kiss. After the kiss, she went to a comfort room and washed her face and brushed her teeth.

Her friend had nothing wrong about that moment…but Katara just felt like cleaning herself.

And it wasn't like she was going to move into another school. She was even going to get a unit for what she originally planned on doing in the first place.

Katara made her decision.

**

* * *

**

Iroh left early for school.

He had to meet with a girl he grew to love within his heart.

The girl was really fun.

She was like a counterpart of himself.

He smiled when he saw the girl walking towards him on the way to school.

He already knows her answer, knowing how she feels and acts…just like him.

**

* * *

**

Zuko was standing by the door, watching closely the girl that just moved in.

He told her about how things work, what things that are supposed to be left alone, where the necessities were to be found and where the extra key to the door was hidden.

He also told her that his uncle's room was now her room. His uncle moved into the teashop because he felt like it.

The girl nodded.

Zuko was about to go to his room, when she thanked him.

He turned around and told her that he had nothing to do with this.

She shook her head, and told him that if he really wanted to, he could have kept her out.

Zuko shrugged.

He went into his room and read hi s science book.

* * *

_**A/N: The next part is a click away!**_


	3. Five Years Ago and Further Part 2

**

* * *

**

Katara's days seemed a little lighter.

She didn't plan on annoying the guy out of his skin just yet.

She found that the teashop and the school were of walking distances to the unit and she found it very convenient.

She helped around the shop whenever she can even though Iroh insisted against it.

The old man couldn't do anything against her stubbornness, though. So he gave her honey milk in return.

She loved the taste of honey milk.

She suggested having it sold in cartons.

The old man shook his bearded head and said that it would cost more money.

But he wasn't against it if the only one he'll make the cartons for was hers alone.

She nodded and smiled warmly to the old man.

Her attention was diverted when her friends came through the doors of the teashop.

Katara and Iroh greeted them together a happy day.

* * *

Zuko received a love letter in his locker.

Zuko didn't bother to read it.

He threw it to the bin and never looked back.

He didn't know that the girl who 'gave' it to him watched him.

She was in tears when she saw the southern girl approach Zuko. They seemed close.

What the girl didn't know, the southern girl only asked Zuko if he was going to help in the teashop later.

The girl fumed. She took out a small knife…one would have guessed that this girl was 'emo'. She looked like she was about to cut her wrist when she realized that she wasn't supposed to die…

But the southern girl could use eternal sleep.

**

* * *

**

Katara walked to the teashop alone that day, since Zuko said that he'd catch up.

Zuko had a meeting with his history teacher about a 'barely-passing' grade on the last test

Katara walked faster when she knew she heard something very suspicious.

She stopped to look behind her.

A girl jumped on her, and pulled her hair. She drew the small knife against Katara's neck.

Katara got scared.

Good thing, Zuko didn't.

He pulled the knife away from the emo girl and threw it away, far from where they were

The girl, in tears, ran away.

Katara, now on all fours on the floor, was breathing hard.

Zuko offered a hand.

She didn't take it.

She stood up by herself and thanked him. She also told Zuko what the emo girl whispered to her before he arrived.

Zuko blushed. He apologized.

Katara asked what for.

Zuko said, turning red, for being the reason

**

* * *

**

Katara got used to a life with Zuko and Zuko got used to a life with more people.

A blind girl.

Katara's brother

Katara's brother's girlfriend

Katara's friend…the bald one.

For the next few years, he knew everything would have to change. If he didn't, he might just go crazy.

Katara smiled at him from across the teashop.

Zuko blushed at how she smiled at him, in her apron and a tray in her arms.

Iroh grinned in the success…he didn't know that Katara was unaware with this 'success'.

**

* * *

**

Zuko noticed that Katara had been staring at the wall by the door for a long time now.

He went over to where she was.

Zuko asked what the matter was.

Katara answered him that she wasn't sure that she should put a picture of her mother on the wall. It just didn't feel right, even though she knew it should.

Zuko went to his room and when he went out, he had something in his hand.

Katara watched him.

Zuko hanged a picture on the wall on the other side of the door.

Katara beamed. She asked if it was a picture of his mom.

He nodded.

She told him she was very beautiful.

He smiled at her and thanked her. He told her that her mother too.

Now, everything was perfectly in place

* * *

**A/N:** And that's what happened...Sorry if it isn't in story form. But I thought it would be cute in a short narration thing.

Dedicated to Brianna Blackshear and co.


End file.
